


Sabretooth Does Laura with a Whiskey Bottle

by LadyLustful



Series: A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [35]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Creampie, F/M, Facials, Hancuffs, Improvised Sex Toys, Mild Blood, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Smut, Vaginal Gape, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, ruined ass, ruined pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Laura tells her boyfriend a filthy fantasy featuring Sabretooth and a whiskey bottle. And boy, it's filthy.Not tagged non-con because it's made up in-story, and doesn't actually happen.
Relationships: Laura Kinney/OMC, Laura Kinney/Victor Creed
Series: A Marvelous Anthology of Crack Porn [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/435838
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Sabretooth Does Laura with a Whiskey Bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wingbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingbat/gifts).



"What's the weirdest thing you ever fucked?" 

"A whiskey bottle." 

"A whiskey bottle?" Wingbat had expected a lot of things but not this. 

"Weeell, you see...", Laura cast around for a good story, "this one time Sabretooth ambushed me and knocked me out... I woke up in a little log cabin in the middle of nowhere, with my hands chained to the wall. Creed was there, watching me and drinking whiskey from a bottle. 

_"I can smell your little slut cunt, bitch. Think it wants my cock. It ain't gonna be so tiny when I'm through with it."_

_He drained the bottle and threw it aside, then knelt in front of me. This close, the stench of his musk, the smell of his precum starting to seep through his pants, was unmistakable, overpowering to my feral senses, and I knew he could smell how wet I was. Afraid, yes, but wet._

_He cut my pants open with a claw, right over my pussy, and slid his fingers into me, one in my pussy and one in my ass. They were long and thick, and I tried to keep very still so that he wouldn't cut me with his claws. Still, I was dripping wet - how could I not be? I cannot help liking to be fingered, any more than I can help liking getting fucked._

_"This is gonna hurt, bitch. Yer welcome to scream."_

_He unzipped his pants, his cock was massive, easily a foot long and fully hard, the purple head easily as big as an orange. Thick precum was already dripping from slit, dangling down in a transparent string. He spread me open, not bothering to hide his claws, and rammed his huge cock straight into my pussy. I screamed, and it only seemed to spur him on as her thrust harder and faster, digging his claws into my ass. As he hammered into me, my howls of pain gave way to screams of pleasure. It still hurt, the way he almost tore me apart on every stroke, but it also felt good, way I was getting stuffed full of cock, stretched and filled like never before._

_"Yeah, fuck me with your monster cock!" I shouted, as my pussy spasmed and clenched around the giant intruder inside it._

_"Like it, bitch? Like my huge cock up your slutty cunt?" Sabretooth asked._

_I did not answer, shamed by the brazen crudeness of his words. Still, he had his anwer, in the way my dripping pussy gripped and milked his massive shaft, the arousal in my scent._

_Soon, Sabretooth came, great globs of thick, burning hot cum filling my pussy, forcing their way into my womb or gushing out around his cock. I could feel a lump in my belly, growing as my uterus expanded under the pressure of his cum._

_Still, he did not stop._

_"Thought I'd be satisfied with one go at a snatch like yours? Newsflash, cunt, I can go on and on and on. I bet a whore like you needs more than one load to get off anyway. Or do ya want something rougher?"_

_He twisted my nipple between his fingers, then pinched it, claw piercing right through the sensitive flesh. I howled, clenching down on his dick, and he hissed from the pleasure. Then he repeated the same thing with the other nipple. Two thin trickles of blood escaped and he leaned down to lap them up. His rough, massive tongue felt amazing on my abused, oversensitive breasts._

_"Ya taste good, whore. Maybe I'll eat a piece of you when I'm done."_

_I had a strong suspicion he wasn't taking about licking my pussy._

_Then, he started fucking me in earnest, using the claws in my nipples to pull me forward every time he slammed in. As painful as it was, I was forced to admire the brilliance of it. Every time he tugged on my breasts, I had no choice but to jerk forward and clench down on his cock , increasing his pleasure greatly. I could feel the weight of his cum in my womb, hear it sloshing with my every motion and I had no doubt he could hear it too._

_My arousal, which had mounted when Sabretooth fucked me and vaned from having my nipples pierced by his claws, returned. As his massive tool pounded at my insides, it stimulated me indiscriminately, smashing into every erogenous zone by virtue of sheer size. Even the pain in my breasts became less of an annoyance and more of a turn-on. As he hammered into me, using me like a sex toy for his own pleasure, I came, blacking out from the pleasure. As I came to, I noticed a wet, warm trickle from my body. The orgasm had made me lose control of my bladder. Sabretooth did not seemed to mind, still pounding into me with the same ferocity as before. The continued overstimulation made me twitch with a strange mixture of pain and pleasure the whole time._

_Sabretooth soon came again, and though it was his second orgasm in such a short time, still profusely. My womb gave a twinge of pain from the volume and pressure of cum pumped into it. Mercifully, Creed pulled out halfway through his orgasm, letting his thick cum gush out of my gaping wrecked pussy, and sprayed the rest of his load over my boobs and face. I caught an ample jet of cum in my open mouth, enough to fill it and overflow, dribbling out at the corners of my lips. The thick, salty liquid coated my tongue and throat as I swallowed it, slowly, savouring the taste. I had... aquired a fondness for cum during my days as a cheap whore, sucking strangers's cocks, and as I held Sabretooth's load in my mouth I found myself wondering how I could have gone so long without it. I held on to the thick, tangy, gooey spunk as long as I could, letting it slowly slide down my throat, diluted by saliva._

_The pain in my belly quickly faded, leaving behind a pleasant fullness, like having eaten a large meal._

_Meanwhile Sabretooth removed his claws from my nipples, none too gently, and used them to spread open my pussy lips, looking down at the wrecked, gaping hole, fucked sore and oozing cum._

_"Looks like you've been bred good and proper, bitch. Think you've had enough? Or do you want me to breed ya again?_

_I stayed silent. On one hand, Sabretooth's cock was big enough to hurt even with my healing factor, on the other, well, I liked fucking, even painful fucking, a lot. On yet another, I had no doubt Sabretooth would not care about anything I said. Some small, shamefully submissive part of me found it exhilarating._

_Sabretooth seemed angry at my lack of a response, then he saw my full mouth and chuckled._

_"Lookatcha. Yer daddy musta taught ya not ter speak with a full mouth. Guess that's tha one thing ya got like a proper lady, cause tha rest of ya is all cheap cum-hungry slut whore. Ya wanna see yerself? Ain't gotta mirror round here, so a description is gonna hafta do. Well, ya look like a cum dump. Yer lying with yer legs up in a pool of yer own piss. Ya got spunk in yer hair, spunk on yer face, spunk on yer tasty little tits. Ya got cum in your mouth, dripping out at the corners, bulging yer cheeks out like a chipmunk. Yer cunt's loose nuff to fit four cocks, gaping and sore and pouring cum like it's a pudding cup. Yer gut's got nuff cum in it ya look pregnant. Maybe yer gonna get pregnant. Wouldja like that? I keep ya chained right here, full of my cum and my cubs. Wish tha runt could see ya now, him an' those x-cunts of yers. See ya fer tha cumdump slut ya are."_

_Despite having come twice, Sabretooth still seemed not to be done._

_He rubbed his fat cockhead over my anus, spreading the gooey thick cum over it. Then, not bothering with prep, he rammed it in. If being fucked in the pussy had been painful, this was excruciating. I straight up howled as his monster cock rearranged my insides, bulging out my belly. He did not pay any attention to it, except to dig his claws deep into my hips and fuck me harder._

_"Oooh, yeah. Yer even tighter here, whore. But not fer long", pounding my ass balls deep did not seem to prevent Sabretooth from talking. "Gonna fuck ya so loose yer gonna hafta take four cocks at once to even feel it. That or a fist. Fill you up till you're shitting cum for a month. Turn yer holes into two gaping, sloppy pits of cum, loose nuff to jerk off in. Then, I'm gonna fuck ya often nuff to keep them that way. Maybe I'll make ya clean yerself off with yer mouth. Bet yer a filthy nuff whore to do that."_

_"No", I whispered._

_"What was that, whore? I think I heard tha cum bucket speak. Did anyone ask ya, slut?"_

_"No."_

_"No, what?", he asked, grabbing the back of my head, claws cutting into my scalp, and pulling me forward in way that pressed my torso between my legs and wrenched my arms behind me._

_"No, sir?", I ventured._

_"That's better. Maybe I can beat some respect into yer worthless hide. Tell ya what", he snarled, leaning in so close I could probably lick his face if I chose to, "a couple weeks with me, and yer gonna do anythin' I ask ya."_

_I decided he obviously wasn't enjoying the fuck enough and decided to further stimulate him by squeezing and relaxing my anal muscles in turns._

_"Oh yeah", groaned Sabretooth. "Now tha slut can be nice. I guess that's what ya got paid for, huh? Too bad I ain't gonna give ya anythin' but cum. But I guess ya like cum, huh? Well yer gonna have all tha cum ya want. Oh, yeaaah, I'm gonna pump ya so full of cum ya can't move, then I'll watch ya shit it all out and fuck ya full again."_

_Despite myself, I was aroused by the idea and wished desperately for a hand free to finger, or possibly fist, my loose, sloppy, cum-oozing pussy to completion. I settles for squeezing my anal muscles and rolling my hips, the better for him to fuck my now stretched-open asshole. Thick slick started to well in my abused pussy, mixing with Sabretooth's cum and dribbling down over my asshole._

_"Ya like that, whore? No point lyin', I can smell yer wet cunt. Go on, fuck yer ass on my cock, maybe you'll make me cum faster."_

_As perverse as it was, I was desperately aroused. I thrust my ass back on his cock the best I could, the continuing anal assault both pleasurable and painful, too much and not enough at once._

_I soon came, my abused, stretched pussy clenching down on nothing and squirting copiously, my ass throttling his dick. As my orgasm finished, I noticed that it had triggered Sabretooth's own, and the huge feral was now pumping my bowels full of his thick cream, letting it flow out every time he withdrew to thrust in again. The slick, viscous cum felt amazing on my abused insides and the smell of cum once more overwhelmed my feral senses, making my oversensitive pussy twitch with renewed arousal._

_As his orgasm finished, Sabretooth still did not stop thrusting, his own fresh spunk slicking his way. Dazed and exhausted by my own orgasm, I could only lie there as he pounded my loose, cum-slicked hole, balls slapping against my ass._

_"Yer so loose and sloppy, cum bucket. Like fuckin' a real bucket of cum. Yer lucky I like my whores stretched, ruined and filled with cum."_

_And ruined I felt. My pussy felt stretched and sore and cum-slicked, not having recovered yet from the pounding, and my ass was even more so. My womb and large intestine felt strained and heavy from the amount of thick cream in them. A sticky white glaze covered me, dripping slowly as it congealed. My ass and back rested in a large pool of cooling cum mixed with my own piss. My muscles felt weak and I could only imagine what state my hair must be in. Still, Sabretooth showed no sign of tiring. As he pounded into me I could only wonder how many times in a row he could come, and what state I would be in by the time he had enough. I was afraid of the answer._

_Finally, after what felt like an eternity of unrelenting anal assault, he came, bottoming out in my butt, very profusely despite his recent orgasms._

_I could feel the shots of cum pump into me, forced deep into my intestine by the pressure. It felt like a fire hydrant shoved up my ass. My belly cramped from the stretch as the small but unmistakable mound expanded further. Sabretooth was still coming as he pressed down on my belly, making me squirm and scream. The sharp claws cut into my tender flesh._

_As his orgasm finished, he stayed inside me, letting my guts adjust to the volume of cum stretching them._

_"Gotta go out, whore. I should find somethin to keep yer cunt busy."_

_He slid out of my wrecked ass, letting his spunk ooze out, slowly because of its thickness. A white string of thick gooey cum connected to my puffy stretched hole, breaking only when it was a good foot long. Then he walked over to the empty whiskey bottle, and, to my horror, picked it up._

_"No, please, don't do it. Anything but that!", I begged._

_"Oh, it's going in allright, bitch. Only question is, do ya want it here"_

_He pressed the neck of the bottle to my pussy and pushed in. As stretched as I was, I could hardly feel the slender neck, but the wider part was still a challenge. As soon as he removed his hand from it, the bottle fell out of me into the pool of cum the floor. He picked it up again._

_"Or here"_

_Then, he pressed the bottle into my dripping, gaping anus, gradually pushing it as deep as it would go, making another, angular bulge in my belly._

_The cold, slick glass felt good on my abused insides, but it was still large, hard and square, stretching me uncomfortably. He let the bottle sit there for a while, then withdrew his fingers. The bottle stayed in._

_"Let that bottle fall out, whore, and I'll put in somethin' bigger. We clear?"_

_Then he stood up, zipped up and left._


End file.
